snkfandomcom_es-20200213-history
King
---- 23 años ---- 24 años |Lugar de nacimiento = Francia |Altura = 175 cm |Peso = 58 kg ---- 59 kg |Grupo sanguíneo = A |Familia/Relaciones = Jan Ryo Sakazaki |Trabajo/Ocupación = Propietaria de un bar/camarera del bar Illusion, ex-bouncer para Mr. Big |Gustos = Su hermano menor, su gato mascota (llamado Marron), "Tal vez debería decir mi hermoso rostro (risas)" |Disgustos = Tipos gordos (como Jack Turner) |Hobbies = Coleccionar vasos de vino; hacer cócteles originales |Comida favorita = Verduras, vino; "Soy vegetariana, así que cualquier cosa sin carne está bien" |Fuerte en deportes = Billar |Habilidad especial = Creación de cócteles |Música favorita = Jazz; rock |Medidas (busto, cintura, cadera) = Busto 86 cm, cintura 56 cm, cadera 85 cm ---- Busto 86 cm, cintura 57 cm, cadera 86 cm |Estilo de lucha = Muay thai }} es un personaje en los videojuegos de las sagas ''Art of Fighting y The King of Fighters. Debutó en el videojuego Art of Fighting original como el único personaje disponible femenino. Su apariencia en el primer videojuego fue realizada de esa manera para esconder su género verdadero, con el volante publicitario del videojuego incluso usando "él" para referirse al personaje. Según una entrevista con su diseñador, ella fue inspirada y modelada sobre todo en base a la cantante jamaiquina Grace Jones.Shmuplations.com: Art of Fighting – 1993 Developer Interview Durante la etapa conceptual tomaron una inspiración adicional del personaje de mujer secuaz en la película China White (1989) de Hong Kong,YouTube - China White - Henchwoman (3) interpretada por la actriz de acción holandesa de muay thai Saskia Van Rijswijk. Trasfondo Art of Fighting King es una luchadora experta que ganó fama a principios de su carrera al derrotar a un famoso campeón de muay thai. Por varias razones - como esconder su verdadera identidad, presentarse como una luchadora confiable y otras cuestiones relacionadas con su género -, hizo esfuerzos para presentarse como un hombre para defenderse de los peligros de South Town. Cinco años antes de que los acontecimientos del videojuego Art of Fighting tengan lugar, ella sufre una derrota humillante cuando ella es encontrada por Jack Turner y su pandilla. Al encontrarse pobre y frecuentada por sus torturadores, se vio obligada a trabajar para Mr. Big como bouncer. Su secreto es expuesto cuando ella es derrotada por Ryo Sakazaki que estaba buscando a su hermana desaparecida Yuri. Ella acepta ayudarlo a salvar a su hermana y guía a Ryo y Robert al escondite de Mr. Big y se libera de su servidumbre una vez que es derrotado. En el siguiente videojuego, continúa su pasión por la lucha callejera hasta que su hermano menor, Jan, necesita una operación para recuperar el uso de sus piernas. Ella entra en el torneo de King of Fighters con la esperanza de ganar el dinero del premio. En su secuencia final, se sorprende al ver a Jan caminando sobre sus propios pies. Tanto Ryo como Robert pagaron la operación en agradecimiento por su ayuda en la búsqueda de Yuri. Según Ryo, King todavía está bien cuando los sucesos del videojuego Buriki One tienen lugar. Administrando ella el bar Illusion, Ryo de vez en cuando se pasa a visitar para verla y ponerse al día. Ya que él la considera una "buena amiga", su relación probablemente no está en la senda romántica. The King of Fighters Al igual que todos los personajes de la saga Art of Fighting que aparecen en la saga The King of Fighters, la historia de King permanece en gran medida sin cambios, pero continúa en una continuidad alterna (el videojuego Art of Fighting original parecía tener lugar en 1978-1979). Durante la saga, ella actúa como el miembro consistente del recurrente Womens' Team. También abre su propio bar en Inglaterra (y más tarde South Town), "Illusion", y contrata a dos camareras llamadas Sally y Elizabeth para ayudarla. Generalmente acepta a los caprichos de sus compañeras de equipo dado que quiere participar en el torneo King of Fighters para hacer que Jan se sienta orgulloso de ella. Acepta unirse al Art of Fighting Team en los acontecimientos del videojuego The King of Fighters 2000 cuando Yuri le pide que sea su reemplazo. Cuando Robert duda de su credibilidad, King es capaz de demostrar su valía en un concurso de patadas. La saga también enfatizó su posible enamoramiento con Ryo, que se insinúa pesadamente adentro de los videojuegos The King of Fighters 2000 y The King of Fighters XI. Aunque sugirió a otros candidatos para su puesto, King entra en el torneo del videojuego The King of Fighters XIII ya que no quiere perder ante los otros equipos. Personalidad King es una mujer amable y confiable pero violenta. Ella es incuestionablemente leal a sus amigos, pero implacablemente inmisericorde hacia sus enemigos. Aunque ella es una mujer apasionada, rara vez muestra un lado sensible a sus amigos (y cuando lo hace, las cosas parecen ir mal). Se viste con ropa masculina (aunque su traje se ha vuelto más femenino con el transcurso del tiempo) y tiene una gran afinidad para el vino fino. También está ligeramente obsesionada con el dinero para poder pagar las facturas médicas de Jan. Aunque estaba una vez en guerra contra su propio género, parece que nunca lo ha sido con su sexualidad y parece estar muy atraída por Ryo Sakazaki. Incluso tienen posturas iniciales especiales para implicar esto. Aunque King actúa bastante masculina en el mejor de los casos, indicios de su feminidad no pueden evitar demostrarse de vez en cuando. Por ejemplo, ella asume una postura muy femenina durante su provocación/burla en la que dice C'mon Baby! para la historia de su equipo en el videojuego The King of Fighters XIII. Ella también quiere lucir un vestido para la fiesta de victoria de sus equipos. Poderes * Proyectiles de energía: Ella puede lanzar un proyectil de energía con sus patadas. Habilidades * Acrobacia: Ella es una luchadora muy acrobático usando movimientos como "Trap Shot" y "Tornado Kick". *'Patadas avanzadas': Utiliza una gran cantidad de potentes patadas en su conjunto de movimientos. *'Billar': Es una jugadora de billar muy competente (tal vez profesional), en todo, desde pool hasta snooker, su deporte favorito. *'Mezcla de bebidas': Es una experta idear tragos nuevos todo el tiempo, dado que ella ha estado trabajando en bares la mayor parte de su vida. Estilo de lucha King utiliza un muay thai muy distintivo. Ella emplea varios saltos acrobáticos y patadas altas que no son muy utilizadas por kickboxers de muay thai. Su estilo de lucha es muy parecido al estilo coreano de kickboxing conocido como Kun Gek Do. Siendo francesa, es más que probable que ella emplea técnicas Savate en su estilo también. Cuando es noqueada con un movimiento especial en el primer videojuego Art of Fighting, la parte superior de su atuendo se desprende. Esto continúa sucediendo en los videojuegos Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters '94 y The King of Fighters '95, pero no vuelve a suceder hasta el videojuego The King of Fighters XIII. Si esto se hace durante el modo de historia del primer videojuego Art of Fighting, ella dirá diferentes frases después de su derrota. La misma ocurrencia sucede otra vez en el videojuego The King of Fighters XIV, solamente que esta vez, la capa de arriba de la parte superior de su traje vuela desprendido, dejando desabrochada la capa inferior de dicho traje. Música *'Micha Iya! (Don't Look!)' - Art of Fighting *'Kabocha to Piero (Pumpkin & Piero)' - Art of Fighting 2 *'Ne? (Isn't it?)' - The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *'Tsuchi o Hau Bass (The Ground-Crawling Bass)' - The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (como EX King) *'Get'n Up' - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (cuando hace equipo Kasumi y Mai) *'Fairy' - The King of Fighters '98 *'Sha-La-La' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Beauty and the Beast' - The King of Fighters 2000, The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *'The Queen of Fighters' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'I'm Hot for You' - The King of Fighters 2003, The King of Fighters XIII *'After a Long Absence' - The King of Fighters XI *'Who is Queen?' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Splendid Soldier' - The King of Fighters XIV *'Micha Iya! -KOF XIV ver.-' - The King of Fighters XIV (como adversarios de Ryo) *'Destiny' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'A Wonderful Person' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) Image Song * The Song of Fighters II - Image song compartida con otros personajes de The King of Fighters Seiyūs *Harumi Ikoma - Desde su debut *Yumi Tōma - The King of Fighters '94 Dengeki Bunko drama CD *Masako Katsuki - Art of Fighting (anime) *Sharon Becker - Art of Fighting (anime; doblaje en inglés) Apariciones *Art of Fighting *Art of Fighting 2 *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99 *Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 *Capcom vs. SNK Pro *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood *The King of Fighters 2002 - personaje desbloqueable sólo en la versiones para plataformas *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters XIV *CR The King of Fighters Apariciones móviles *Days of Memories (segundo, cuarto y quinto titulo) - personaje no disponible *SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack *The King of Fighters Mobile *The King of Reversi *The King of Fighters Mahjong *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! *SNK Gals Rhythm Combo Yudanshinaide! *SNK Gals Island Dennou Freecell Ote Yawarakani *SNK High School Collection *Metal Slug Defense (personaje desbloqueable) *Puzzle & Dragons Cameos *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium - pantalla de error junto con Chizuru *The King of Fighters 2002 - cameo de fondo en el escenario de México, sólo en las versiones arcade *The King of Fighters XII - hablando con Ryo en su historia; cameo textual en una de las frases de victoria de Athena *KOF: Maximum Impact - cameo de fondo *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - cameo de fondo *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Koi no Iroha ~Sazanka Chiru Fuyu~ Mobile game *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai Anime *Art of Fighting (anime) *The King of Fighters: Destiny Véase también *King/Galería *King/Frases Cartas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS Sprites Art of Fighting Art of Fighting 2 The King of Fighters '95 The King of Fighters '96 The King of Fighters '98: The Slugfest The King of Fighters 2000 Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 The King of Fighters '94 ReBout The King of Fighters XIII Metal Slug Defense Nariyuki Quest Galería King-aof.jpg|''Art of Fighting'' King-aof2-artwork.jpg|''Art of Fighting 2'' KOF 94 Ladies Team.jpg|''The King of Fighters '94'' King KOF 96.jpg|''The King of Fighters '96'' King-KOF 98-artwork.jpg|''The King of Fighters '98'' King2000fix.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000'' King-KOF XIII.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIII'' King-KOF XIV.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'', render Referencias en:King Categoría:Personajes de Art of Fighting Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs Capcom Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Personajes de Nariyuki Quest Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Personajes de Francia